


Sash

by Fire_Bear



Series: FrUK Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bodyguard, Day 2, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, FrUK Week 2016, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur guards Prince Francis zealously - but only because he's fallen in love with his charge. But the prince's flirting is beginning to upset him and he has to make a choice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sash

Gritting his teeth, Arthur tried to stop himself from growling at the current display. His charge was surrounded by a gaggle of both women and men, all of them flirting. It was lucky for them that this was his official birthday party otherwise Arthur would have made sure they'd back off. As such, Prince Francis was celebrating his 21st birthday in style. He had already had a private party and a more relaxed one with his family. This party was to appease the nobles and fellow royalty so they could 'meet' the prince now that he was officially of age to take over his family's throne.

Arthur didn't give a shit about that.

What he cared about was keeping the prince safe while he danced the night away. What he cared about was keeping away the people with the hurtful comments or the scheming glances. What he cared about was making sure no-one managed to enter such a large gathering and hurt anyone there. What he cared about the most was Francis.

They had met when Arthur had entered the army at the age of sixteen. He had sworn his loyalty to his superiors and the crown and had started his training for a variety of tasks. One of these was how to be a bodyguard. As a test of their skills, they were asked to keep someone safe, usually one of the superior officers. Arthur had been surprised to be faced with someone he had never seen before. Of course, Francis was not meant to be there and had decided to join their test on a whim. That had made everything far more dangerous when a mob of screaming fans had accosted them. Thankfully, Arthur was good at his job and managed to get the prince home safely after yelling at him for being so stupid.

The next day, Arthur had been employed as Francis's personal bodyguard.

Over the years, they had grown close, mostly due to Francis's openness with his bodyguard, but also because of some of the scrapes they got into. After all, Arthur was the first one to know when Francis sneaked out without him after an argument with his family and had become stranded somewhere in the capital. He was the first to know that Francis was pansexual and the first to really understand what that meant. He was the first to know about his string of lovers and the 'common people' he was friends with. He was the first to know about his hopes and dreams.

And, though that endeared him to Arthur, it also hurt him. For, over the years, Arthur had grown to love his prince beyond the call of duty.

So it hurt to see him flirt with all these people. He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his skin in an effort to get a grip on himself, to keep things professional. Then Francis laughed heartily at something one of them had said and he realised that, tonight, he wouldn't be able to relax until Francis was safely at home. Preferably alone. Glaring at the group, he eyed them all, making sure to hold their gaze if they looked up at him. He was so busy watching them that he almost missed the fact that Francis was striding towards him, looking worried.

Straightening, Arthur scanned the room, wondering what was wrong, what he'd missed. He cursed himself – how could he lose track of what was happening to Francis? What sort of bodyguard did that make him? Once Francis had gotten close enough, he said, “What's wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing, don't worry,” Francis said, frowning at him. “That's really a question I should be asking _you_.”

“Huh?”

“You look furious, Arthur. What's wrong?”

Realising that Francis had noticed his scowl, Arthur averted his gaze. “It's... I'm just concerned for your well-being.”

There was a pause and when Arthur glanced back up at Francis, the prince had merely raised his eyebrows. Arthur didn't deign to give Francis a response so Francis sighed. “They're my friends, Arthur.”

“No, they're not,” Arthur retorted. “They're the people your _parents_ want you to become friends with and flirt with and-and marry!” Arthur jolted, realising he'd raised his voice. The group was staring at him across the ballroom.

Frowning, Francis tilted his head. “Why are you so mad?”

“I'm not mad!” Arthur snapped. “I... Forget about it. Go back to your... flirting...”

Silence descended between them as Francis looked Arthur up and down, probably taking in how tense Arthur felt. Feeling a little frazzled, Arthur took in the prince's appearance in an attempt to calm himself. He wore his fancy white jacket, the kind that most of the princes liked to wear in varying colours. Over the top of it was a dark purple sash, though both Arthur and Francis weren't sure why it existed. As was Francis's usual habit for the official gatherings, he had tied his hair back with a light purple ribbon that Arthur found himself wanting to pull out so he could run his hands through that silky hair.

With such a beautiful appearance, what chance did Arthur have with his scruffy blond mop and his soldier's uniform which set them apart. A wave of dismay washed over him and he had to grit his teeth so as not to sigh in disappointment. Maybe he should transfer to an actual regiment and finish his training, get shipped out somewhere near trouble and forget about the prince.

“Are you jealous?”

The words shocked Arthur from his thoughts, his jaw dropping at the accuracy. He lifted his gaze to Francis's and saw his confusion and worry. Francis was never meant to find out and now he had guessed it, just like that...? Could he lie to the prince? He didn't want to.

And he didn't want to be there any more, forced to divulge what was in his heart.

“I... I have to go,” Arthur said, speaking into his wire. “Williams, take my place and watch over the prince. I've got something to take care of.” Like call his old commanding officer and ask if he could return. With a final glance at Francis who looked surprised, he turned and fled, passing the other bodyguard in the doorway. He sped up, changing pace from a walk to a jog to a run-

Or, he would have, had his arm not been grabbed when he reached the corner of the corridor. He turned to snap at the person, to throw them to the ground as he'd been trained to, only to come face to face with Francis who looked deadly serious.

“Where are you going?” Francis demanded.

“I have a call to make. Let go.”

“No. Tell me why you're jealous. Do you like one of the people there?”

Arthur couldn't handle that, couldn't handle Francis staring at him like that. “Of course not! Why would I? I only want you!”

His words echoed for a while before the sounds settled into his panting and Francis's steady breathing. Arthur made sure to stare at the floor, not willing to look at the prince. Francis slowly let go of Arthur's arm to cup his face with both hands and pull it upwards. “So you're jealous because I'm flirting with them?” he asked, gently.

“What else would I be jealous of? And why don't you go back to them and leave me alone? You won't have to see me again, I'll make sure of-”

“No,” Francis ordered, his tone becoming almost regal; he clearly wasn't going to allow Arthur to flee his feelings. Arthur almost slumped in defeat but Francis held his head up, staring into his eyes. A slow, fond smile spread across his face. “No, I don't want to lose you.”

“What?”

“I'm sorry, Arthur. I should have realised sooner.”

“What?”

“I'm not sincere when I flirt. It's more of a habit or to make people smile. I don't want to be with any of them.”

“Okay...?” said Arthur, hesitantly, wondering where he was going with this.

“For a year now, the only one for me has been you.”

Arthur made a choking noise as he tried to gasp and stopped breathing at the same time. After a minor coughing fit during which Francis let him go so he could turn away, Arthur looked back at him. “What the...? What are you saying?”

“What do you think I'm saying, my darling soldier?” Francis asked him, smiling widely.

Cautiously, Arthur lifted his hand and reached out to Francis. The prince – _his_ prince – stepped closer, looping his arms around Arthur's waist. Francis leaned down and Arthur reached behind his head to pull the ribbon from his hair, watching it slip out and the strands fall onto his hand. He stroked it, feeling how smooth and soft it was. Then he focussed and looked into Francis's eyes. His prince looked pleased, happy, happier than he had ever seen him. Arthur smiled at him in turn and they tilted their heads in sync so they could kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I was trying to remember what emotions are evoked by the colour purple and, for some reason, thought it was jealousy (hence the story). But then I remembered that that’s green so I looked it up.
> 
> Dark purple (the sash) evokes gloom and sad feelings and can also cause frustration.
> 
> Light purple (the ribbon) evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings.
> 
> (I got this info from Google and then a site from there but I can’t remember the site or what exactly I put into the search bar. Just in case you were hoping for, like, a source for this or something...)


End file.
